¿Qué Ocurrio Contigo?
by LaDiosaYenapa
Summary: ¿Qué paso con Garen?, nadie lo sabe, Demacia no esta enterada de este cambio, Katarina estara dispuesta a saber que paso con el Demaciano, e incluso, recuperar al viejo Garen. Soy LaUltimaYenapa, desde una nueva cuenta, en el fic se explica la razón, pasen y lean.
1. Chapter 1

**No, no soy una escritora nueva, soy LaUltimaYenapa, pero me tranfirieron de correo mi antigua cuenta, me cambiaron el nombre y la contraseña y me tuve que joder, bueno, aunque no lo crean yo soy de esas de "GarenXKatarina", y ya no se ven historias de estos dos, asi que, decidi revivir a esta pareja. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :v...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 1...<strong>

**Ganando Confianza...**

* * *

><p>Por las calles de Noxus, pasaba un hombre alto, de una gran musculatura, que inspiraría miedo en sus adversarios, todo su cuerpo era cubierto por una capa de color beige al igual que su capucha, que le solo dejaba ver su nariz, boca <strong>(Obvius xD)<strong> y parte de sus mejillas, este encapuchado camino hacia los cuarteles de Noxus, pero fue detenido por guardias.

- Identificación. - Solicito uno de ellos, luego de un suspiro pesado, molesto y cansado, el encapuchado hablo.

- Vengo para informar a Jericho Swain sobre algunas estrategias demacianas. - Respondio el encapuchado, su voz era firme, se notaba desición, pero a la vez, estaba apagada, y fria.

- ... Puede pasar... - Le respondio el guardia, este le indico a su compañero que dejara pasar al hombre, y lo hizo, el encapuchado paso de largo, recorriendo los cuarteles Noxianos, pudo campos de entrenamiento, para jovenes novatos, algunos generales pasar, y guardias patrullando, hasta llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba el tirano, al lado de La Embaucadora Le'Blanc, mas tanto generales como Altos Mandos Noxianos, esto incluía a Katarina, Talon, Cassiopeia, Darius y Draven.

- Lamento interrumpir. - Intervinio el encapuchado, llamando la atención de todos.

- ¿Quien eres y que quieres?. - Pregunto Darius de mala gana.

- Lo que quiero, es informarle acerca de algunas... Cosas... - Respondio el encapuchado, Katarina miro un poco confundida a aquel encapuchado, la voz, se le hacía conocida, tenía algo que Katarina reconocería en cualquier parte, pero no lo identificaba. - Jarvan III ha mandado espías, en este momento ya deben haber escuchado la mayoría de las ideas, es mas, los espías estan en esta misma habitación.

Swain al escuchar esto, levanto la vista hacia el encapuchado, sorprendido.

- Entonces... ¿Podría decirnos quienes son esos "Espías"?. - Puso el tirano a prueba.

- Mejor aun: Los matare yo mismo. - Dicho esto, el encapuchado, saco de su capa una espada, miro a Draven, y se encamino detras de él, donde había un joven con mascara puesta, lo tomo de su camisa con una mano, lo levanto hasta que sus pies no tocaran el suelo, y los desenmascaro con otra mano, dejando ver a un hombre de cabello negro con ojos marrones, y tez blanca, un Demaciano.

- Cuanto tiempo, Teremun Aryntón. - Dijo el encapuchado, el hombre de cabellos negro, abrio los ojos como platos, al igual que todos los Noxianos de la habitación, ese tal Teremun, era alguien que provocaba muchas bajas a Noxus por espionaje a servicios a Jarvan III.

- ¿Cómo lo supo?. - Pregunto el tal Teremun consumido por el miedo.

- Simple: Vi cuando le encomendaron la misión. - Le respondio el encapuchado, luego, le atraveso el estomago sin piedad al hombre, este, simplemente cayo al suelo ya sin vida, mientras la sangre se esparcía por el suelo. - Y no es el unico...

El encalucnado, con eso, fue descubriendo a cada espía Demaciano, diciendo su nombre y asesinandolo, hasta que ya no quedo ninguno.

- Bien... Descubriste a cada infiltrado, y lo mataste sin piedad, frente a nosotros, esta muy claro, pero, aun no nos ha dicho, que es lo que quieres y quien eres. - Comento Le'Blanc caminando hacia el encapuchado.

- Fui un ciego, un idiota, vine a Noxus por que entendi la verdad: Imponerse ante el debil, y demostrar mi valía, nunca debi gastar mis fuerzas para proteger a los que no lo pueden hacerlo por su cuenta, la ley de la natural de la vida, esa es la unica justicia verdadera, creo que es sencillo a lo que vengo: A restaurar mi honor. - Respondio el encapuchado, notoriamente sincero. - Sobre quien soy... Me conocen ya... Pero no les gustaría saber de donde... - Comento.

- Con todo lo que hemos visto ahora, estamos seguros de que no es así; Quitate la capucha. - Ordeno Swain.

El encapuchado suspiro ante esto, simplemente obedecio la orden, quitandose esa capucha, dejando ver su rostro, todos los presentes en la habitación, abireron los ojos como platos, al ver de quien se trataba, y abrieron la boca, solo para decir...

- ¡¿GAREN CROWNGUARD?!.-

* * *

><p><strong>Jejejejejejejejeje, me encanto este inicio, simplemente, con lo de "La Aprendiz De La Luna", no se preocupen.<strong>

**¿Les gusto?, ¿Debería continuarlo?.**

**En Fin**

**¿Reviews?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Si, continuare esto. En Fin. Nos Leemos Abajo :D...**

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo 2...<strong>

**Ahora Es Diferente...**

* * *

><p>Así es, era Garen, el mismo Garen Crownguar, el mismisimo Poder De Demacia, pero había diferente en el Crownguard, su piel era tan solo poco mas palida, sus ojos habían perdido su tipico brillo de desición, y eran un poco mas claros, y tenía una horrible cicatriz pasando por su cuello, los Noxianos presentes en la sala estaban impactados, tenían los ojos abiertos como platos, no podían creer que Garen había hecho eso.<p>

- ¡Imposible!. - Grito Darius. - ¡No somos idiotas, asqueroso Demaciano, a lo mejor, esa masacre que hiciste, solo fue un sacrificio por parte de Jarvan III, por un plan para infiltrarte en los cuarteles Noxianos, pero fallaste, Cownguard!. - Dijo para alzar su hacha, para atacar al castaño, pero Garen no se veía ni intimidado, ni aterrado, es mas, no se movía, ¡Y su mirada era de indiferencia!, y para su sorpresa, Garen solo suspiro con molestia.

- Ya dije mis razónes, ya dije a que venía, no mentía al decirlo, estaba siendo sincero, ademas... ¿Matarme?, ¿Enserio?, ¿Eso es todo lo que vas a hacer, estupido?. - Pregunto Garen con indiferencia.

Darius, furioso por tremendo golpe a su orgullo, exclama. - ¡NO SOLO TE MATARE, TE... !. - Huviera continuado de no se por que Swain lo interrumpio.

- Entonces, "Poder De Demacia"... -

- Jericho Swain, lamento interrumpirlo, pero, con todo el respeto que usted merece, no quiero que vuelva a llamarme así... Ya no me consideren un Demaciado... - Interrumpio Garen al tirano, dejando a todos con mas asombro, Swain se acerco a Garen aun desconfiado para mirarlo de arriba a abajo.

- Entonces... Garen, ¿Cómo sabemos que no nos estas mintiendo?. - Dijo el tirano, tan calmado como siempre.

Garen, simplemente se quito su capa, dejando ver sus ropas: Su parte inferior, era la misma armadura, pero se veía desgastada y muy dañada, suerte que la tela que es parte de la armadura, no se veía dañada, ni desgastada, solo un poco polvorienta, traía un montón de cinturones con todo tipo de espadas, lo superior, sus musculos estaban al descubierto, brazos, pecho, abdomen, todos esos musculos perfectamente marcados, y la cicatriz de su cuello, le llegaba hasta el abdomen, tenía un cinturón pasando por su pecho, pero en su espalda, estaba una espada, simple, delgada, que era tan alta como él mismo, sus brazos estaban llenos de cicatrices, y sus botas estaban un poco porlvorientas y desgastadas.

Katarina quedo impresionada con el nuevo aspecto del ojiazul, no se veía igual, y eso le preocupaba... Ademas de su fornido superior, no podía dejar de verlo, por mucho que lo intentara, y lo deseara, no podía hacerlo... Vaya que el condenado estaba buenismimo.

Garen, para sorpresa de todo, se quito sus armas, dejandolas todas tiradas en el suelo, incluyendo la espada en su espalda, Swain miro al suelo sorprendido, no podía creerse esto: Garen Cownguard, ¿De su lado?, ¡¿A favor de Noxus?!, ¡¿Uno de los mejores generales Demacianos con datos sobre Demacia y estrategias, con millones de tecnicas Demacianas aprendidas, a favor de Noxus?!, ¡¿ESTO ERA UN PUTO SUEÑO ACASO?!.

Pero Swain aun sosprechaba, esto podría ser una trampa, Darius en parte tenía razón, esto podría ser un plan para infiltrarse en los cuarteles Noxianos, y sacar información, no era tonto, ¿Pero y si no lo era?, tenía que averiguarlo.

- Quitarte las armasss frente a nosotros, essss buen intento, pero, no essss mucho, ¿Cómo crees que ganaras nuestra cofianzzzzzza, solo con eso, Garen?. - Pregunto Cassiopeia, haciendo que el castaño rodara los ojos.

- Si no gano su confianza solo con eso, entonces ponganme a prueba. - Propuso Garen, fria y secamente, provocando mas asombro en todos.

- Si así lo quieres... - Dijo Swain...

* * *

><p><strong>En Demacia...<strong>

Lux se encontraba en su cuarto, sentada en su cama, sosteniendo y mirando un cuadro de una foto de ella y Garen, no era de cuando estaban en la liga, ni en las batallas demacianas, era una simple fiesta en Demacia, Lux en la foto, llevaba un vestido azul, un poco escotado, sin tirantes ni mangas, hasta las rodillas, con unos tacones azules, y su cabello rubio estaba suelto, llevando su tipica diadema, Garen, llevaba un simple traje color negro, ambos llevaba tiernas sonrisas en sus rostros, Garen estaba del lado derecho de la foto, y Luz en el izquierdo, una lagrimas cayeron sobre el vidrio del cuadro de la foto, hace 2 meses que Garen había desaparecido, despues de una guerra contra Noxus, y Luxanna estaba muy preocupada por su hermano, ¿Qué había pasado con él?.

- ¿Lux?. - Pregunto Fiora abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

- Hola Fiora... - Saludo la rubia sin siquiera mirarla, y con una voz casi impreciptible.

- ¿Sigues preocupada por Garen?. - Pregunto la Duelista, acercandose a ella, Lux solo se limito a asentir.

- No se que paso con él, desaparecio hace dos meses, en la ultima guerra contra Noxus, no me perdonaría si algo malo le ha pasado. - Respondió la Crownguard cabiz-baja, y con la voz quebradiza.

- Lux... - Dijo Fiora sentandose junto a ella, y poniendo una mano en su hombro. - Garen es fuerte, de seguro en donde quiera que este, no le ha pasado nada, es el Poder De Demacia, ¿Qué le puede haber pasado?, quiza pronto regrese, con alguna información para nuestro beneficio, ¿Oui?.

- Si... Creo que tienes razón, Fiora... - Respondio Lux, sonriendo ligeramente.

- Jajaja... Siempre tengo razón, Ma chérie, estoy Totalment sûr de que Garen volvera pronto, tengo que irme, À plus... - Dijo Fiora para irse de la habitación, no sin antes decir. - La vie est souvent si difficile par moments, mais avoir à accepter, cher, votre frère bientôt de retour, croyez-moi...

Lux quedo sola en la habitación, con las palabras de la Duelista grabadas, ella sabía lo que Fiora le había dicho:

"La vida suele ser tan dura aveces, pero se tiene que aceptar, querida, tu hermano volverá pronto, creeme..."

Y Fiora tenía razón...

La vida suele ser tan dura aveces...

Pero se tiene que aceptar...

* * *

><p><strong>He aqui el segundo capitulo!, espero que les haya gustado, dije que actualizaría este fic y lo hize, jeje.<strong>

**En fin.**

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
